This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Cabin comfort technologies are becoming more and more important to consumers, and to manufacturers looking to add a competitive advantage to their products. A number of these technologies are directed to climate control. While current climate control technologies are often adequate to improve occupant comfort, they typically result in a reduction in fuel economy. Exemplary climate control devices include auxiliary heaters, heated/cooled/ventilated seats, four zone climate control, etc. With respect to ventilated or cooled seats, they typically include an extra blower motor and ducting, which increases energy consumption and adds both complexity and expense to the seat. It would therefore be desirable to have a seat that is able to facilitate passenger cooling in a more efficient manner. The present teachings advantageously provide for a seat ventilation system that addresses these needs in the art, as well as numerous others.